


真夜弥撒

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: MISSA IN HOLY NIGHTBlood+同人传说中同人的同人文For仓
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yamashita Tomohisa





	真夜弥撒

[这次怎么不带竹刀了？]亮合上大风衣，东京的真冬总是让他无所适从。  
[不用了。去那个地方不需要那种东西]  
[噢。]从山下的口中已极少能听到这样的句子了，亮很好奇接下去他们去的地方是哪里。

车途经过连续公路系统后，亮直接靠在后车垫瞌上眼，山下单手转着方向盘，但时速至少150。  
“组织里的事很多么。”  
“哪有，他们都好好打理着。”亮忍不住睁开双眼看着身边专注的男人，目光清澈坚定单纯，“我只是已经厌倦了那片风景罢了。”  
山下心里很清楚。  
公路直行后转入市郊，亮闻到了蓝天的味道，和在东京的感觉是不一样的。一瞬间常青丛林划进眼帘。前方的路牌上标着十字架，几分肃杀，清冷。  
[你去……教堂？]  
[对，做弥撒。]山下嘴角微翘，但不是微笑。车速依然在加快，没有停止的意思。远方的建筑渐渐映现，圣母玛利亚、教堂、十字顶、朴素的门饰。  
[下车吧。]  
正当亮沉浸在这新景中，山下用力踩了刹车。  
[我还是第一次……]  
[我知道。]山下拉过亮的手，一阵安慰与温暖。

这是一个不太大的教堂，估计平时只有附近的少许教民才会来做礼拜。墙壁上的壁画已全部褪色，天顶镶着七色琉璃看上去摇摇欲坠。木质长椅一条一条摆在圣坛前，红木都掉了漆。难以想象对着圣坛上的主像该怀有如何的心情祷告。  
看上去是古旧的建筑，山下在这里也许埋藏了痛苦的回忆？亮是这么想的，但口中决不提一句。  
山下默默地拉着亮坐到中间的位置，就仿佛身处无垠的宇宙，空间时间吞没一切。  
[西野叔。]山下一见从坛后走出的白袍男子，惊声叫道。  
[来做弥撒么。我的孩子。]  
[嗯。]  
是神父啊。

突然教堂深处传来了低吟的钟声，山下用一只紧握的拳头轻轻拍打自己的胸部，钟声还未止步，传来沙沙的脚步，山下离开座位，向圣坛走去。他跪在圣坛前，于是教堂钟声又响起了。他用紧握的拳头再次敲打自己的胸部，是忏悔。神父在他的面前，他的头向后仰，张开口接受纸一样存在的圣饼。这是最艰难的时刻，山下仍旧记得她对自己说过的话，直到把化了的圣饼吞下，才可以做来这里该做的事。  
当下的他不过是一个卑微的祈求者，山下低头合掌在圣坛下，为了减轻膝盖的疼痛他挪动了身子。他排去了所有杂念，就像那一天双手沾满鲜红后，天天怀着无比虔诚的信念所做的那样。希望上帝能够听见，他为她的灵魂而做的祷告。  
[主，耶稣啊，求您赦免我的罪，洗净我一切的不义，做我生命和生活的主，奉耶稣基督的名义祈祷，阿门！]  
山下共念了三遍，亮看着他的口型，得出了一个无用的数字。任何人都不会相信东山组的山下竟会信奉基督教，眼睛里甚至看不到竹刀的锐气。  
[够了，孩子，主与你同在。]神父在山下的胸前划过十字。  
[带我去墓地吧。]  
[好。]

贯穿长廊后，是一块极小的墓地，墓碑虽小看得出被精心保护。周围种着鲜花，更远一些便是常青树。  
山下半跪在碑边，用手轻抚，闭上眼睛，视线所及的周围一如幻觉，纤细的手环过自己的掌心，安慰自己，  
你无需悲伤。  
[姐姐。]山下喃喃唤道。

对于有黑道背景的真夏家族来说，智久的出现可谓是始料未及。这其中有很多因素，当然有一个最不齿的原因是这个即将诞生的婴儿的母亲竟然是他的亲姐姐，也就是说乱伦之下的孩子。家族中一派强烈要求直美打掉孩子，但她固执的一边反抗一边在动荡的环境下寻找一处安静的栖息。当时长濑帮了不少忙，每次看到他，直美能笑得很开心，[父母就托赖你照顾了哦。]  
又有一天他看着挺着大肚子的直美，对他微笑说道，[这个孩子的名字里也会有一个‘智’字哦。]  
[智？会比智也更好听吗？]长濑撇撇嘴放下冰激淋就跑出去了。

一年后，已生下智久的直美最终还是回到了真夏家，幸好反对声没过去强烈了，闲言碎语总少不了。他们不承认智久的身份，又为了给他一个适当的名份而想尽解决办法。当时初出道的大哥光一看着直美怀中睡得香甜，时不时张开小手的可爱婴儿突然有了一个奇异的想法。  
于是智久变成了真夏家族的幺子，关于他的传闻，黑道上众口不一，即使是后来他变得能独挡一面时，依然消之不去。  
也许是在不安中出生的，智久的体质很敏感，也只要直美哄才睡得着。光一偶尔想抱抱他时，总换回满身泪水与鼻涕，加上直美的歉意，不甘心地把孩子交给直美。  
[呐，好好照顾他啊。]

智久三岁时已经能说连贯的句子，表达能力要比同龄人强许多。但谁也不知道他会说的第一个词语是‘姐姐’，直美忍住泪水，呜咽的一遍又一遍教他说话。以至于后来智久对父母的定义甚是不解。他总是觉得，世界上第一个给他温暖的人，是姐姐。  
为了智久，直美知道会吃很多苦。可每当看到智久那圆嘟嘟翘起的嘴巴，她想这应该就是幸福。小孩子倔强时，眼中的一抹坚毅教人吃惊。更多时候，智久会张开手臂，扭捏着要直美抱。婴儿肥的脸庞轻轻擦过双颊，柔软的触感恰到好处。尽管小孩子因为营养不良显得瘦弱，直美也在几年操劳下连背影都很憔悴，再也不能像婴儿时期那样抱起智久了。她打起精神对智久说，  
[智久要加油长大哦，不能再撒娇了。]  
[长大，有什么好处？]  
直美愣了一下，成长或许真的不太美好。生下智久时她才二十岁，从那个时候她开始不断失去，全都变成古旧的记忆了。  
[长大的话……就能成为更坚强的人吧。]  
[那智久要保护姐姐！]  
[小傻瓜。]直美的心酸了，她捏了捏智久的鼻子，硬是挤出了笑容。

虽说是生活在同一屋檐下，直美和智久却不和家里的人说话，除了家侍，光一泷泽来串门，老爷是几乎不来的，大概连面容都被忘记了吧。长濑几次看不下去要把直美接回去，却被委婉的拒绝了。  
[你对他有什么期待。]  
[……放心，我在这里不会有事的，大家都待我很好。]  
[大家？你把他们当家人，他们却不在乎你死活。大哥出国了，二哥忙于处理事务。除了他们两人还有谁对你好！]  
[姐姐。]直美正要回答时，智久扯过她的白棉衣角，用恐惧的眼神告诉她。长濑的话原本没说完，看到这个曾来买冰激淋球的男孩子，不禁展开了紧皱的眉头。  
[姐姐，上次泷泽哥哥买来的白鼠死掉了。]  
[没关系，下次请哥哥再帮智久买吧。]直美转过头望向长濑，眼中是柔光也是哀伤。  
[你走吧，不要再来看我了，我已经注定，注定要在这个家族中……]  
后来寂寞时，长濑喜欢把这句话轻轻念出来，但无法揣测当时直美的心情了。

智久没央求要小白鼠，直美只是觉得他比以前更安静了，不说话的样子让人心驰，但又孤单。明明是五、六岁的孩子，出人意料的深邃。难得带他去西区公园玩，可智久一坐上秋千，就不愿再下来了。视线直直通向前方的天空，时值夕阳，大片火烧云残余在喧嚣之后，横亘在目光里。  
[姐姐，人也是会死的吧。]奶气的声音，不属于一个孩子。  
一旁的直美把手按在胸口，直到他还是为了那只小动物的死在心头打了死结，仿佛事在森林迷途一下子走不出来的探险者。她半蹲下身子，揉着智久开始泛起亚麻色的前发，微微笑道，[人会死，可是人和生物是不同的，人是有灵魂的。]  
[灵魂？]  
[灵魂会去天堂，你看不到它。]  
直美把智久的小手塞进掌心，[答应姐姐好吗，智久？]  
[要快快乐乐的，一切生死与你无关。]  
智久凝视着直美，今天姐姐说的话格外奇怪，那一句请求如同楔形文字般的誓言。

在直美的坚持下，家族推迟了送智久出国学习的计划，事实上在旁人眼中，长大后的智久，就和他的姐姐直美一样固执，不愿妥协。与家族间的矛盾继续激化，同时也让智久过上了两年半的普通学校生活，公立学校是从不过问家世的，自然是没有私立学院的浮垮。直到十岁前智久眼瞳里没有消失的纯真让直美感觉到欣慰。  
每个周末她都偷偷带着智久，骗过门禁去东十二区的贫民区做弥撒。直美信奉宗教是在十二岁那年，比现在更难以生存的时代，她选择将心灵归宿于一个信仰。前往教堂的车途是漫长的，公车上噪音烦躁。智久缠着直美讲故事。直美便给他讲旧约里的故事，她只有二十九岁，但似乎记忆的回廊已被破坏，许多地方都已模糊不堪了。  
穿过贫民区之后便是破旧半修的教堂，钟楼那儿永远搭着竹架。圣母玛利亚在楼顶，注视所有。  
智久拉紧直美的手，直美给他温柔的回应，提示他无须害怕，向前走去。门口穿白袍的神父正在接济贫苦不堪的教徒，在经济改组后，东十二区成了东京最被忽视的死角，政府几乎不参与整治。神父抬头看到了直美，似乎心生感激。  
[西野叔。]  
[啊，是妳。]  
[这是我弟弟，他第一次来。]  
神父看着直美说话时的神色，忽然就明白了。直美把包中的食物拿出来，递给神父。  
[辛苦你了。]  
[哪里的事。]直美看了眼智久，[我们进去吧。]  
教堂要比想象中小，但比起外部的残破，室内就显得更简陋了，长木椅的红漆几乎都掉光了。随便动一下，都会有浮尘扬起，智久非常不喜欢这里，他拉着直美的手要离开。  
[等一下，好不好？]直美耐心的回道。  
庄严的钟声开始响起，低沉回荡，直美举起手握拳，轻轻拍打自己的胸口，钟声继续，她离开智久，径自向主像走去，每一步都是那么神圣，庄严，她跪下，钟声的余音又环绕到耳畔，她用紧握的拳头再次敲打，是无声的忏悔，然后神父走过去，直美张开嘴巴，接受圣饼。每一秒在智久看来都是不可思议，在他眼中，圣饼就和薄纸片没什么不同。  
直美闭上眼睛，吞下圣饼，直到融化她才起身。  
[好了，我们应该做来这里该做的事了。能帮帮姐姐么。]  
[嗯。]  
无非是接济贫民，和同龄的孩子玩，教他们看书念童谣。智久有时会觉得很无聊，但没厌倦过。他只是想得到直美肯定的微笑，才是这个世界上最独一无二的。姐姐永远单薄的背影总让他心中苦涩，却不明白。白棉纺裙与风相融，没有分别。  
就这样每周末的教堂生活，智久跟着直美做弥撒，念圣经，和西野叔成为了忘年交。也算得上童年最后的美好回忆，只是不愿向任何人透露。  
家族向直美下了最后通谍，要送智久去美国的计划决不会改变。况且泷泽在那儿建立了据点，拜托他照顾智久也似乎比直美这边更可靠。  
派人来带走智久的那天，快临近十岁生日的男孩死死拽着照料他十年的姐姐，不愿放手。  
[我不要和姐姐分开，我不要……]  
直美感到裙角湿透了半边，[智久不坚强是不行的啊。]她拿出手帕为满腹委屈不舍的男孩拭去眼泪，婴儿肥的脸庞还是没有褪去，加上亚麻色的头发，注定了结局。  
[姐姐会一直在这里等你。]  
[等你。]  
凝望智久被人带走后厚重的门合上，直美捂住胸口，转眼呕出了一口血，昏了过去。

[关于真夏家族与东山组火拼最后惨遭灭门，有一点是不正确的。那就是家族长年不露面的四女儿直美实际在火拼前一夜便因病身亡。]  
[哦，是吗？]  
[有待考证。]

在智久准备行李后去美国的前一个晚上，仆人送来了一封讣告。智久无心拆开，立刻睁大了眼睛。  
少年就此改变了。  
直美的房间里自己不是太远，但智久无论怎么用力奔跑都觉得路太漫长，似乎没有尽头。  
进门的那一刻，医生正在作最后的记录。  
[姐姐，……姐姐，姐姐！]智久扑在直美身上，抓掉她脸上的白布。紧闭的双眼却不可能再回应他，那曾经是怎样的温暖，给他力量。  
智久转过头去问医生，[姐姐怎么会……]  
[肺结核，还有长期劳累……]  
[姐姐。] 瞬间安静的少年从白床单下握起直美那冰凉的手，轻轻地吻上，  
[智久答应你，一定要变得更强。]

伴随飞往美国的班机启程时那震天的轰鸣，智久不再怀念，他将舍弃过去的一切，重新开始他的人生。这一刻他也不是真夏智久了。  
他叫山下智久。

梦里面似乎听到了幼年时教堂反复播放的灵乐，直美总是握住自己的手，定定的跪着祈祷。  
[姐姐……]  
[你醒了？]山下发现正在回程的公路上，亮同样单手转着方向盘。  
[我怎么了？]  
[还好意思问我，突然昏了过去把神父弄得手忙脚乱，营养不良就请不要逞强好不好。]  
[……]  
[对了，你一直在叫你姐姐，她是怎么……]  
[我不会说的。]山下的眼睛里倔强的光忽然刺痛了亮。  
[但是我，确实对姐姐……]山下转头看向车窗外飞快流转的风景，余下的话很快被吞噬在风中。

[……所以，这样你满意了吧。]

The end  
2007-12-16

FT：本来想详细对直美的身世注释滴，可能和你的设定完全不同，blood里的本意或许是直美是嫁入真夏家的，而这文里直美是真夏家的人（这么说长濑也是了？）总之他们之间有血缘关系的，希望仓仓不要生气啊~  
不是BG也写不来，只是当年的山下迷茫时望向天空的刹那，他的心已经空出了一大片。  
那时候心里绝没有第二个人。


End file.
